


Hamedori

by mocorin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocorin/pseuds/mocorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba blurted out his perverted activity to Jun and Jun decided to try it with Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamedori

Everything began from Aiba. If only that perverted man didn't blurt out his sexual activity to my boyfriend, Jun wouldn't think about this at all and I wouldn't be in such situation now.

 

***

 

"Listen, Jun! Last night I finally made Nino did something amazing! You won't believe it! Even I still couldn't believe what he did to me last night!" Aiba chirped cheerfully in the greenroom while putting his arm on Jun's shoulder.

"What now, Aiba? Nino cooked _mabo tofu_ for you?" Jun replied half-heartedly.

Sho who was reading the newspaper across them chuckled a bit listening his boyfriend's reply.

 

"Well it would be amazing if he cooked that for me. But not that, Jun!!! This one is more amazing! Amazing to the point I could fly high into the sky with the angels!" Aiba then stood up showing his excitement.

Jun who was reading a magazine, sighed and let Aiba tell him what he really wanted to tell.

"Okay, tell me what Nino did." Jun slumped deeper into the couch with arms crossed, ready to listen Aiba while Sho still focused on his newspaper and sipping his morning coffee elegantly.

 

"You really want to know, Jun?!" Aiba's eyes sparkled happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and spill it out!" Jun said, annoyed.

 

Aiba sat down again beside Jun and grabbed Jun's knees.

"Nino and I did _hamedori_ last night!!!" Aiba said, half-screamed excitedly.

Sho spurted his expensive coffee and spilled it onto his jeans while Jun stayed silent with wide eyes.

"I even saved the video in my phone, Jun! So if I'm away from Nino, I can jerk myself off with this! You can't believe it! It's very turning me on! The way Nino licked my dick... The way he swallowed my cum. Oh gosh! Thank goodness he was drunk last night when I came home and he agreed to do that with me! And then and then after he blowed me with those thin lips, he prepared himself with the dildo I gave him soon after that he set himself on top of- OUCH!!!" Suddenly a shoe was thrown and hit Aiba's head.

"AIBA! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Someone shouted furiously from the door.

"NINO!!!" Aiba gasped.

"Why... Did you tell them...? A-I-BA?!!" Nino looked down and obviously angry at Aiba. It looked as if there were dragons breathing out fire behind him.

"I... I... My mouth slipped! It slipped! I didn't mean it!" Aiba tried to run away.

"Slipped, huh? I'LL RUIN YOUR MOUTH SO IT WON'T SLIP AGAIN!"

"I'M SORRY NINOOOOOO!!!"

 

It happened very fast, those pervert couple had gone out of the greenroom but Jun was still in his seat, hadn't blinked once. Sho who spilled his coffee, was busy cleaning the stain on his jeans. Sho didn't expect what Jun was thinking at that very moment.

 

***

 

"I'm home..."

That day I came home later than Jun because I had News Zero filming. I was expecting a warm hug and butterfly kisses from my beloved man but our apartment was dimly lit.

Maybe Jun was asleep already, I thought.

Thinking Jun was asleep, I put my shoes off silently and locked the door behind me.

I dragged my feet to the fridge to grab a can of beer after I throw my bag to the couch.

I opened the beer and devoured it happily. Ah, it tasted delicious.

When I was enjoying my beer in front of the fridge, I felt like I was being spied on.

I felt human's presence nearby. My heart beat faster and I could feel my blood flowing faster than before. I carefully turned my head to the left to check the unidentified presence.

In the dark, a bright red light blinking continuously. Robber?!

The light became closer and closer. I was cold sweating already and my feet were frozen, I wanted to run away but I couldn’t.

"Aaaaa!!!" I shouted and threw my empty can towards the mysterious light.

"Ouch! Chill, Sho. It's me!"

"Jun! You scared me!!!"

So it was Jun. My knees weakened and I dropped myself to the floor. It was really scary. I thought it was a robber, a ghost or something else. I didn't think it was Jun, my own boyfriend.

Jun laughed at me with the camera still recording on his right hand.

"Oh Sho, I was waiting for you this whole time. Didn't you see me?"

"Of course not! I thought you were sleeping! What are you doing with that camera anyway?" Jun helped me standing up with his left hand while the other was still occupied.

"Filming you?" Jun replied innocently.

"Yeah, what for?"

"Don't you remember what Aiba said this morning?"

This morning... I tried to remember what it was, then my cheeks turned hot. THAT!

"Don't tell me you want to do that, Jun..." I shook my head, fearing of what he was going to answer.

Jun nodded vigorously with his childish expression.

"No, no, no! I ain't doing that! I object, Jun!" I pushed Jun lightly, rejecting his desire.

"Sho, if I want something, do I really need your permission? Have I asked your permission before? I'm so going to make you do it."

DoS Jun! Oh damn!

I turned around and tried to run away but he was faster. He wrapped his left arms around my waist and locked me.

"Where are you going, Sho?" He asked with lustful eyes.

It was obvious that he was horny. His dick was poking my butt already. 'Mama help me!' I thought.

"Now, Sho. On your knees!"

Once DoS Jun is on, I could never win against him. So I listened to him and dropped myself on my knees.

"Suck me", Jun demanded.

I slid down his bottom and released his hard dick. He was leaking pre-cum already. What the hell he was thinking before I came home?!

Jun was still recording when I started to taste the tip of his dick. The camera was so close to my face. It was really embarrassing! Damn Aiba!!!

I continued sucking my boyfriend's dick and closed my eyes, putting the taste of him into my mind.

Suddenly Jun tugged my hair and forced me to look into his eyes.

“Show me your lustful eyes, Sho. Show me how slutty you are. Devour my dick, Sho. I know you like it the best.”

I don’t know why but Jun’s words turned me on. I put my both hands on his dick and sucked him harder. I made sure my eyes focused on the camera to make him satisfied even though it’s embarrassing.

I kept on sucking his dick and I didn’t forget to give him a massage on his balls. I know he really liked this.

It felt like the world only lived by the two of us alone. I could hear nothing but Jun’s groans. He sexily groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of my mouth. I speeded up my movement and Jun spurted his seeds into my mouth.

“Oh gosh, Sho”, Jun panted.

I didn’t swallow Jun’s seeds because I knew it tasted funny but I stuck my tongue out to show Jun how thick his seeds were. Jun who was still panting, recorded my tongue and pulled my tongue out with his fingers. He took out his own seeds by his fingers.

“Look at this, Sho. This is the part of me and this is the proof how satisfied I am”, he smiled dangerously.

“Damn, you’re so sexy, Sho. What am I going to do to you next?”

Without thinking, I stood up and undid my belt. I slid down my pants, and turned around putting my upper body on the kitchen counter.

“Please, Jun. This part of me needs your attention”, I said shyly, jutting my butt to him.

Even I couldn’t believe what I was saying. It was so embarrassing but I needed it so badly. My dick was getting hard and butt is twitching already. It needed Jun’s attention.

I could hear Jun was gulping loudly. He placed the camera on the table and made sure I was still in the frame before giving me his gentle touch.

“This guy also needs attention, Sho?” Jun said while touching my dick from behind. His touch made me crazy. I nodded and bit my lips.

“Please, Jun...” My voice was trembling.

“Please what?” Jun rubbed his dick around my ass but he didn’t insert it to my hole. This guy was so DoS! I really need his dick inside of me! Now!

“Please fuck me already!”

I shouted desperately. I had enough with the light touch he was giving me. I need more. I need him inside me!

Soon after I said that, he thrust into me deeply without any preparation until I saw stars in my mind.

“Aaaahhh!!!” I screamed.

He stopped touching my dick and put his hands on my waist. He thrust into me continuously fast and deep. I could feel his balls slapping mine. It was so great until I felt my upper body had no strength left. I slumped more to the counter and moaned loudly.

I didn’t care about the neighbor. The most important thing right now is to enjoy Jun’s dick inside me. It rubbed my insides and I felt like I was in ecstasy.

Jun hit my spot numerous times and I couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Jun... Ahn... I’m... I’M COMING”

I spurted my seeds to the counter without being touched and Jun came soon inside me.

He dropped his body on me without pulling off his dick out of me. He panted heavily and smiled at me goofily.

“It was... Amazing...” He said while kissing my shoulder.

After regaining his strength back, he pulled out his manhood and turned me around. He lifted me up and made me sat on the counter.

“Thanks, baby. You’re the best”, Jun caressed my cheeks lovingly and I didn’t see DoS Jun anymore this time. Right now is loving Jun in front of me. Sometimes I wondered how Jun can change that fast. Then he kissed me deeply and I kissed him back.

“You must be tired, baby. Let’s get into the bath together” He lifted me and took me in bridal style.

“EH?! Jun! I’m heavy! I’m fine, I can walk!” I protested.

“Just let me spoil you tonight, Sho”, he kissed my forehead before brought me to the bathroom.

Oh this guy made me crazy once again. This is the nth time he stole my heart. How can I hate this guy?

 

***

 

We both forgot about the camera on the table until Jun screamed his heart out the next morning.

“What happen, Jun?!” I rushed out from the shower to check what happened to Jun.

“The video...”

“Eh?”

“It is corrupted!!!” Jun replied dejectedly.

I was somewhat happy because last night I was really embarrassing. I gave a victory sign in my mind and smiled secretly. My win.

I walked back into the bathroom to continue what I was doing and planning how I’m going to kill Aiba for telling my boyfriend this such thingbut then...

“SHO! I’LL RECORD IT AGAIN TONIGHT!”

I froze and fearing what would happen later that night.


End file.
